World War 3: Sinister Operations
World War 3: Sinister Operations 'is a work-in-progress novel and so far the main entry in the World War 3 series. It is here that World War 3 gets its start and so far, it is ongoing. Plot ''Main article: ''World War 3 Act I Act I follows the adventures of Olivia Coons, Lev Raskov, Mason Davidson, and many others. The chapters here cover Olivia and her friends joining the Army and the Angolan Hostage Crisis, as well as their transfer into Vulture Force. Act II This act's chapters cover the events leading to the attrocities of Erin Ready and the framing of Cordis Die and their allies, the Mercenaries, as well as Vulture Force's efforts to clear their names, as well as stop Operation Thunderbird, a large-scale terrorist attack that, if it suceeds, will replace 9\11 in terms of ferocity, and to rescue the daughter of the US President, Adrianne McNamara. It also culmilates into Olivia Coons' encounter with her nemesis: Alexandra Daddario. Trivia *The main plot of this novel references to the game Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, as well as other games, as well as movies. *This is the first novel to have a war go global in one storyline. *Originally, this novel was supposed to be in third-person, but it's now in first-person. *Most of the characters of this novel have names that reference certain people from the Call of Duty franchise, but with their names either reversed or changed completely, but with the same personality. *The wild party part is a reference to the movies Project X and Sleepover . *Originally, Olivia Coons was supposed to crash a party, but this was changed. Gallery IMG 0417.PNG|Los Angeles, a setting in the novel and the protagonist's hometown IMG 0426.PNG IMG 0425.PNG IMG 0423.PNG IMG 0422.PNG IMG 0421.PNG IMG 1819.JPG IMG 1818.JPG IMG 1817.JPG IMG 1815.JPG IMG 1812.JPG IMG 1814.JPG IMG 1813.JPG IMG 1811.JPG IMG 1810.JPG IMG 1809.JPG IMG 1808.JPG IMG 1807.JPG IMG 1806.JPG IMG 1805.JPG IMG 1804.JPG IMG 1803.JPG IMG 1802.JPG IMG 1801.JPG IMG 1800.JPG IMG 1732.JPG IMG 1731.JPG IMG 1730.JPG IMG 1729.JPG IMG 1728.JPG IMG 1727.JPG IMG 1725.JPG IMG 1724.JPG IMG 1723.JPG IMG 1722.JPG IMG 1720.JPG IMG 1719.JPG IMG 1718.JPG IMG 1717.JPG IMG 1716.JPG IMG 1715.JPG IMG 1713.JPG IMG 1712.JPG IMG 1711.JPG IMG 1709.JPG IMG 1706.JPG IMG 1705.JPG IMG 1704.JPG IMG 1707.JPG IMG 1702.JPG IMG 1701.JPG IMG 1700.JPG IMG 1699.JPG IMG 1698.JPG C130 paradrop1024.jpeg|Iron Hand forces invading the USA Characters US Marine Corps\Vulture Force *Olivia Coons *Grant Wilkins *Brennan Robinson *Lev Raskov *Mason Davidson *Doug Harris Delta Force *Preston Weatherly *Blake Robinson Iron Hand *Luke Knudsvig *Ben Hoving *Elayna Niermeyer *Brianna Robinson Inner Light *Kaylyn Bigley *Megan Bigley Special Air Service (SAS) *Doug Harris *Alex McDonnell Muhammad's Army *Ali Al-Washir *Habib Al-Washir Holy Sword of God *Alexi Bulganov *Vladimir Makarov Shadow Force *Liz Johnson *Sadye Weible *Audrey Hoving *Grace Hogue Tactical American Coalition *Alexandra Daddario *Tom Cruise *Chuck Norris *Steve Carrell *Bruce Willis *Arnold Schwarzenegger Gallery Locations New York in WW3.png|New York Weapons FN FNP.png|FN FNP I am Menendez.png|SPAS-12 RPK.png|RPK-74M SVU-AS.png|SVU-AS Mauser K98K.png|Kar98k FAL.png|FAL AN-94.png|AN-94 A Type 25.png|QBZ-95 Airtronics RPG.png|Airtronics RPG-7 AK-47 used by Mason.png M1887.png AKS-74u.png Farid with the sword.png KS-23.png Machete.png AK-47.png Quotes ''"This is OUR war!" - Olivia Coons during the battle of New York. "What are those?" "Israelis." - Mason Davidson and Jackie Edwards during Israeli intervention, the turning point of Operation Scorched Earth. "Shame! You blew up my parents in 9\11, yet I am a terrorist when I try to protect my nation and my people?!" "You...you have murdered our men, women, and children and bombed our cities from afar like cowards...!" "I KNOW WHAT WE DID! We did all that because of YOU, Allah's sucker!" "What did we ever do to you? Us flying planes into the World Trade Center was Allah's-!" "DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOUR COUNTERFIET GOD JUST WANTED TO SEE PEOPLE SUFFER!" "You are a sinner...!" "You think I have sinned-and to be honest, yes I have-but what about you?! HUH?!" "I am a holy servant on a mission for Allah-!" "YOU ARE NOT GOD'S HOLY SERVANT!" (punches ''terrorist) ''"We have murdered your men, women and children, yes! That makes us sinners, but you? You have murdered our men, women and children during your little 'Crusade' against the United States. What does that make you?" "I am a holy-!" "No! It makes you a sinner too! Suck on that for a while!" "You infidel-!" "I am not the infidel here! YOU ARE! You knew that your so-called 'God' would be pleased! You don't know His true motive! You turned twisted Him into a monster!" "Allah is eternal!" - Lev Raskov arguing with a Muhammad's Army terrorist about the true motive behind his most recent terrorist attack (which he foiled). "You are a sinner! You declared war on Allah because of your country's sin! You are the guilty sinner here! You are at war with God!" "We are 'waging war on God' because of you, infidel! You are the terrorist, I am a mere soldier!" "You are American, so you are justified as a terrorist!" "Perhaps that's what your trashy and useless little Koran teaches but what is the real truth here? Is the Qu'ran really truth? The war will end, sucker, soon! You think you can convince me to be a convert to Islam in less than a week and stop sinning? THIS IS OUR CRUSADE! Sinners are fighting other sinners who think of themselves as perfect." "Your point is?" "The fact that you are killing our men, women, and children and we retaliate by slaughtering yours makes us no different on the outside! We are all at war with God." (Terrorist freezes, having been completely humiliated in public. Lev gets up and walks away, leaving the man to contend with the police) - A Muhammad's Army terrorist as he argues with Lev Raskov, only to be shamefully humiliated in public. "Okay, hold on!" (removes tape gag) "TALK, YOU JERK!! WHO ARE YOU?!" "My-my name is Alexandra Mayakovsky...I have...!" "Yeah, you've been kidnapped up 'til this point. Anything else you can tell me?!" "I'm Dimitri's brother!" (''Nathan slams brakes) ''"You're what?!" - Nathan Lynn and Alexandra Mayakovsky "Oh, my God..." "Hold up. I hear something..." (turns to see ''Nicole Rhames ''chained to a pipe) "Ma'am, are you OK?" "I threw up." ''- Nicole Rhames, Olivia Coons, and Doug Harris They're not gonna come and get us!! They don't give stink about us! They're gonna let us die!, They don't care about us! ''crying Guys, we're gonna die! - Heather Wallace " Oh, my God! They're coming!" - Brooke Connor "Holy...!" (sees Solomon with a bound and gagged Sabina Andersson in a meat locker) "We warned you, Americans." "(muffled) Don't let them kill me! '''Please ''don't let them kill me!"'' "Solomon, what is this all about?" "You, shut up, mister! First of all, I want to inform you that you're not in charge anymore, Mister Andersson. I am! Do you understand?" (Adolfus nods) "Don't just nod! Say something!" "I understand." "This is how it's going to work: your friends go with you. Cordis Die falls. No resistance. No nothing! We go our separate ways and live our separate lives! Do you understand?" "You will not destroy Israel!" "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" "Yessir." "Okay, good. You bring your friends at a designated place and time. Any deviation from this plan and she dies. Do you understand?" "Yessir." "Good. We'll be hearing from you, then, Mister Andersson." (goes to shut meat locker) "(muffled) No, please! No! NO!! NOOO!! PLEASE!" (Solomon shuts meat locker door) "What in the blazes was that all about, man?" "Look, he has my daughter. He'll pay." "Hey, he killed my brother too! I'll make sure he pays with HIS LIFE!" - Mason Davidson, Ali Al-Washir, Sabina Andersson, Adolfus Andersson, Harper Michaels, Mrs. Andersson, and Lev Raskov "(muffled) Oh, God, no! God, please!" (door opens) "FREEZE!!" "(muffled) NO!! Don't hurt me! Please! I don't want to die!" "Aw, it's just a little girl." "Nah, it's our girl!" (grabs Sabina) "(muffled) NO! LET GO OF ME!" "Okay, calm down. We're not here to hurt you. We're here to take you home." "Home? Home to my father?" "Yeah..." (cuts Sabina loose and ungags her) "You okay?" "Yes. I really want to get out of here." "Take this..." (gives her Smith and Wesson 6904 pistol) "...it'll keep you alive." - Sabina Andersson, Kyle Roswell, Oscar Connor, Mason Davidson, Doug Harris, Lev Raskov, and John Price "Do you really think it'd be THAT easy?" "That easy to what?" "I'm the one that's been harassing you on your phone. Do you know what that means? I'm gonna crush you!" "Hey, I'm awesome. You forgot that. You can't take me down, 'cause I'm...! (Alexandra punches Olivia down and gives her a pounding) "Okay....(gasps)! I guess I overlooked that." "You sure did, nerd." - Alexandra Daddario and Olivia Coons during a confrontation between the two of them. "Why are you doing this?" "Ah, you don't really get it, do you?" "Please don't kill me!" "Ha, ha! Why would I do THAT?" "What are you?" "You may call me a terrorist, but I'm actually a warlord." "You're a monster!" "Okay, fine! Call me that." "Well, you are a monster, okay? You kidnapped me! You'll go to jail for that!" "Really? (laughs) You think I am mad, but soon, you shall see, that every move, every strike, was meant to bring us to this." "You mean....YOU PLANNED THIS?!" - Adrianne McNamara and Alejandro Rojas. ''"What if I told you this: All warfare is based on deception. For years, the West's hypocrisy has made the world a battlefield. The corrupt talk while our brothers and sons spill their own blood. But deceit cuts both ways. The bigger the lie, the more likely people will believe it, and when a nation cries for vengeance, the lie spreads like a wildfire. The fire builds, devouring everything in its path. Our enemies believe that they alone dictate the course of history, but all it takes is the will of a single man."' - Alejandro Rojas "Olivia, Rojas has my friend Ashley! We just HAVE to save her!" "Great...that's one brilliant deduction." "Olivia, c'mon! She's my friend, darn it!" "Really? How long have you two been together?" "We go way back. Olivia, please!" "Okaty, fine! We'll save this...Ashley of yours! Just don't leave me hanging' okay?" "Okay, I won't!" - Samantha McCoy and Olivia Coons "Get Makarov! Repeat: SOMEONE GET MAKAROV!!" "Roger that!" "Mr. Connor, Makarov is on line two! He wishes to speak with both you and Olivia Coons, over." "Put him on!" "Makarov! '' ''Makarov, this is Dima Raskov! Rojas wants a war hero and an evil terrorist at the same time now. He's got your operations playbook and he's got a blank check. Give me what you got on Rojas, and I'll take care of the rest. I know you can hear me on this channel Makarov. You and I both know you won't last a week." "And neither will you." "Makarov...you ever hear the old saying...the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" "Connor, Coons, one day you two are going to find that cuts both ways. Rojas is holding the girls in the west wing of the building. You know where it is. I'll see you in hell." "Cut the trash, Makarov! I need your help, goshdarn it!" "Listen to me, Oscar Connor. If you want your daughter alive, you'll have to trust me." "I'll do anything to get her back, Vlad! You know this!" "DADDY?! DADDY, PLEASE HELP ME!" "Makarov, please, you gotta help me get to her! Where is she?!" "Listen, Oscar. I know your daughter is in there! I sent my men in, along with Yuri Gavrilov and his men! Brooke is inside the west wing of the building! She's....CRAP!" "What?!" "Brooke got away! Brooke's running off! Brooke, stop that!" "DADDY!" "Brooke, no!" "DADDY!" (Brooke is heard being shot) "AAARGH!" "BROOKE!" "Brooke, are you all right?" "I-I've been shot! Someone shot me!" "Okay, hold on!" "Brooke, where are you, sweetheart? I can't see you anywhere!" "Dad...Dad, please!" "BROOKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!" "In here! Daddy, I'm at the Eastern Side! Help me, Daddy, please!" "Okay, I see you! Just hang in there!" "Incoming fighter!" "CRAP! Charlie, incoming!" "GET DOWN!" (building is bombed by Iron Hand fighter jets) "BROOKE!! NOOOOO!!" - Olivia Coons, Lev Raskov, Mason Davidson, Oscar Connor, Dima Raskov, Vladimir Makarov, Brooke Connor, Brooke Connor, Charlie Sheen, Alexandra Daddario, Tom Cruise, Jennifer Connor, Chuck Norris, Arnold Schwarzenegger, and Bruce Willis Video gallery ]] ]] to make a music video of Lev Raskov singing to Alexandra Daddario while hiding behind a mirror ]]